An Uchiha's Redemption
by master of the unknown
Summary: Sasuke thought he had everything figured out. Become strong enough to kill his brother and maybe revive his dead clan. But never did he expect the legendary Sage of Six Paths to send him to another world. What will Uchiha Sasuke do in a world full of Demi-Gods, Monsters and Olympians? And can he find out who his godly relative is?
1. Chapter 1

New story, new opportunities for greatness. I don't have a lot to say, I want the story to speak for itself. So without further waiting, lets get on with this story.

I own nothing, I never have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I thought I had this whole thing figured out. When I was younger, I had believed I was going to ascend beyond my limitations and finally end the life of the man that had been plaguing me since my childhood. The nightmare_ _of when my brother slaughtered my whole entire clan, the same man who asked me to get stronger and face him in battle._

_My brother, Uchiha Itachi. _

_I had idolized the man at a young age, wishing to be just as great of a Shinobi as he was. I had wanted to be just like him but then one day, he murdered our entire family. Itachi told me he did it to test his own power, I didn't want to believe it but the evidence was right before my eyes. From that day on, my life changed forever. I had entered the academy in my old home village of Konohagakure, easily ranked the top of my class and considered a prodigy. I made sure to push away anyone close to me, I couldn't afford to have the bonds of others slowing me down on my path of vengeance. I joined a team and we went on many missions together. Though at the time I was offered power by a rogue Shinobi, I knew he could give me the power I needed to kill my brother and I was more than willing to take his offer. So I had defected from my village. _

_One annoying dobe classmate of mine though never gave up on me. He was, well is my one and only true best friend._

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_Naruto and I had our first real battle at the Valley of the End, the same battlefield where Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara fought to see who would lead the village of Konohagakure. I had no idea just how much that battle would change both of our lives forever._

_But Destiny, Fate or whatever you believe has a funny way of making things interesting especially for the Uchiha. Mix in some godly blood and you have a recipe for disaster. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I have the blood of a Greek God flowing through my veins. Before you say anything or jump to conclusions, neither of my parents was a God or Goddess, the Godly blood comes from my Grandfather or mother apparently. Now I know everyone reading this might believe I've lost it. But let me tell you all and beware, that the things we believe to be a myth. They might just be more real and closer to home than you expect._

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke, former Shinobi of Konohagakure and sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. And this is my story._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rain poured heavily from the sky as if the very heavens were weeping for what had just transpired moments ago. Two best friends, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto fought tooth and nail against the other. Both pushing themselves to limits they didn't know their bodies possessed, each fighting for their own goal. Both had used malevolent powers, not their own but the price in the end didn't matter to each.

Sasuke had been fighting to finally escape Konohagakure and find Orochimaru, the man who could help him get stronger. Sasuke had felt Konoha and his bonds with others were holding him back from achieving one of his most important tasks in life, getting stronger so one day ge could slay his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Orochimaru had given Sasuke the Curse Seal and he had pushed it all the way to level two in order to fight his best friend.

Naruto had been using the sinister power that had been sealed within him since his very birth. This sinister power belong to an extremely powerful entity known as the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox and most powerful of all the Bijuu. On the day of Naruto's birth, the leader of the village, the Yondaime Hokage had used a self sacrificing jutsu to seal the beast within the blond's naval. Because of the Bijuu, Naruto had been scorned and hated all his life, but he would use this rather malevolent power if it meant bringing back the one he considered a brother. His bond with Sasuke was one he wouldn't give up, not for anything in the whole world.

Though in this life, a different event took place unlike it was originally supposed too. In another life, Sasuke would have won their fight and left Naruto behind, alive but unconscious. The young Uchiha would have went to Orochimaru for training and would have eventually met up with his former team in the future. But in this reality, this life, different events unfolded. Both Sasuke and Naruto were sprawled out on the ground, both now asleep and covered from head to toe in injuries. Then without any true explanation at all, the seal on Naruto's naval began to glow with what looked to be white Chakra. Sasuke's body too was outlined in the same white Chakra. Both the white Chakra from Sasuke and Naruto seeped out of their bodies and began to mix together in the air above their unconscious bodies.

The Chakra began to swirl until it took the form of a silhouette of a human seemingly floating in the air. Black orbs floated around the man, they looked to be attracted to his very presence. The man was old, the wrinkles on his face was a clear indication of his aging. His hair spiked up and was a silvery white color and the beard dangling from his chin was a dull crimson. The strangest thing about this humanoid Chakra being wasn't his age or his clothing, it was his eyes. His eyes were a purplish grey, the pupil in the center of his eye was surrounded by multiple rings. It was the legendary Dojutsu, the Rinnegan.

This being's name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, better known as the mythical Sage Of Six Paths and father of the Bijuu. The very same god-like figure that so long ago spread the teachings of Ninshu, which later on became Ninjutsu and the practice of using Chakra.

Hagoromo stared down at the two unconscious and beaten teens with what seemed to be a look of sadness. The mythical Sage floated down towards Naruto and took in his features.

"Asura" Hagoromo whispered, his Rinnegan could see the Chakra of his deceased son flowing through Naruto's body. He could also see Kurama's Chakra surging through the child's veins as well, but it seemed the mighty Fox wasn't as strong as he should be. Probably about half of his original power. Taking a glance at the seal, Hagoromo noticed that Kurama's Chakra was going to filter and mix with Naruto's, it also seemed to require a key of some sort to unlock the seal. If the seal was unlocked, both Naruto and Kurama could bond their Chakra's. That Minato guy sure knew what he was doing when he placed the seal on Naruto's body, yes the mighty Rikudo Sennin was giving the Yondaime some credit for his rather impressive work in seals.

Hagoromo shook his head, there wasn't really much time to admire the seal on the blond's naval. The mythical Sage glanced at Sasuke and his sadness only deepened.

"Indra" Hagoromo whispered, he reached down and brushed the hair off Sasuke's face, the same way he did with his own child so long ago. Hagoromo knew he had failed his son, Indra. He had spent so much time back then trying to help Asura improve with his training that he had been neglecting Indra. On his death bed, Hagoromo had and still does believe Asura had the right ideals for the future, thats why he chose him, never did he actually think a war would start between the two brothers. "I'm so sorry my child, I had never wanted things to be this way." Hagoromo gave a small look of disgust at the Cursed Seal on Sasuke's neck, he wouldn't remove it though. Sasuke needed to do that on his own.

Hagoromo had been watching Sasuke all his young life, just like he had with each of his child's reincarnations. The legendary Sage felt pity for the child, having watched his brother slaughter his whole clan as a child, traumatizing him and driving the young Uchiha on a path towards vengeance. To go as far as desert his village in order to go to a traitorous Sannin for power. It was true, Hagoromo knew that Sasuke would get much stronger from training with the Snake Sannin but this wasn't the path he wanted Sasuke to travel anymore. He was tired of watching Indra's reincarnations practically destroy themselves all in the name of revenge. It had happened before, a perfect example was with Uchiha Madara.

The only difference though was besides the Chakra of his son flowing through Sasuke, Hagoromo knew that the blood of a God surged through him as well, more specifically, a Greek God. The Sage of Six Paths knew all about the Olympians in the other dimension. Those arrogant bastards had tried to come and take over the Elemental Nations at one time, to spread the glory of Olympus. But Hagoromo had shown them their place, back when he was still amongst the living and the Jinchuriki of the Juubi. But that was a story for another time.

The Godly blood was slightly dimmed due to the Olympian not being his actual parent, but more specifically, his grandparent. But even Hagoromo didn't know whose blood it was. Suddenly, something clicked within the legendary Sage's mind. Hagoromo wanted a solution to prevent Sasuke from traveling down the same path as his son did, maybe he had just found his solution. The Sage smiled down at Sasuke's unconscious form.

"Usually I would ask you for your choice in this Sasuke-kun. But the path you're traveling down will only lead you to misery in the end. I can't stand by and watch this anymore. I will send you on a journey, that hopefully will lead you into the light" Hagoromo clasped his hands and concentrated. While his Rinnegan was powerful, his legendary eyes couldn't compare to that of his mothers. So it would take a bit more effort on his part to use this technique, he might not possess the same eyes as Kaguya but he knew her techniques. His Rinnegan began to glow slightly, showing just how much concentration and power was being focused into this technique. Suddenly the air next to Hagoromo distorted and a small dimensional rift was opened up. The Sage let out a small pant, he wasn't tired it was just difficult on his part to use such an ability since he hadn't practiced it much, but then again it wasn't likely he would be opening holes through dimensions any time soon.

"This isn't goodbye forever Sasuke-kun, our world and theirs are connected. You'll come home one day, but when that day comes it will be your choice if you would want to stay or not" Hagoromo said to Sasuke even though the young Uchiha was still out like a light. Hagoromo channeled his Chakra and focused it underneath Sasuke. Thankfully the Rinnegan didn't just give Hagoromo the amazing abilities to control life, death, Yin and Yang, it also gave him almost unrivalled control over the Elements. The Sage channeled the wind to gently lift up Sasuke from the ground and carry him into the dimensional rift. Hagoromo watched as the portal seemingly swallowed the Uchiha.

"Find friendship young Sasuke and try to once again open your heart to others. Your path has been altered due to my interference but it is for the best. We will meet again one day" Hagoromo kept the dimensional rift open though. The Sage of Six Paths glanced down at the unconscious form of Naruto, he wouldn't send the blond anywhere. Naruto was needed here in the Elemental Nations.

"Become strong Uzumaki Naruto and don't worry about a thing, you'll see your friend again one day" Hagoromo smiled, the mythical Sage began to slowly fade, retaking the form of the white Chakra. The White Chakra that was once the Sage, split in half and went its separate ways. One half reentered the seal on Naruto's naval and the other half traveled after Sasuke through the rift. But once it entered the rift, the rift shrank until it disappeared altogether.

Thus Uchiha Sasuke was gone from the Elemental Nations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Greek Dimension)

Chiron looked up at the full moon in the sky, seemingly staring at the massive orb. He couldn't describe it but something felt off about tonight. The campers were all asleep, the only ones awake were himself, Annabeth and Lord Dionysus. The wind had seemingly shifted and his old senses were on high alert. Call it paranoia if you wish but it was these kinds of things that have kept him alive over many centuries and training future heros of course. The old centaur knew that Percy would be arriving later, he had sent Grover to pick him up. So why did everything seem so out of place?

Then it happened, as if the Gods and Goddesses had sent an answer to his question. The air a few feet from Chiron seemingly distorted, the centaur was quick to draw his bow and arrow, aimed to kill any foul monster that might come through it. Then to Chirons amazement, the distortion actually grew until it changed into a portal. Chiron though still had his weapon pointed in the case a monster of some kind would pop out. So imagine his surprise when a young man with jet black hair was spit out of the portal and hit the ground hard. Chiron's eyes locked on the form of the teen, he looked like he had been through some sort of battle, right now it was easy to tell he was unconscious.

Chiron noticed the portal shrink until it disappeared, leaving the teen on the ground. The centaur approached the unconscious male slowly but ready to strike at any moments notice. The teen could be playing being asleep in order to have him drop his guard. Chiron rolled the teen on his back and noticed by his labored breathing and closed eyes, he was unconscious and injured too.

"Chiron what happened here?" Annabeth asked, approaching the battered teen and Chiron. She didn't have a look of worry on her face but she was slightly concerned for his health.

"Annabeth help this young man onto my back, would you?" Chiron asked. Annabeth nodded in response and helped lift the unconscious teen upon to Chirons body. With that, Chiron and Annabeth both made their way to the medical ward of camp, not knowing they had just picked up the first ever Uchiha to visit their plain of existence. As they went to drop off the unconscious Sasuke, they were unaware of the battle taking place between a certain Demi-god, Satyr and Minotaur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thats where I believe I'm going to end this chapter. Not very informative but hey its a start. xD

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	2. Far Away from Home

Back with chapter two of the new story. All I'm really wondering is if I should have a pairing for Sasuke at all? If so, he will either be paired with Annabeth or Thaila. I'm honestly thinking more towards Annabeth due to her always being paired with Percy, so this will be something completely different!

But I will leave it up to my readers to pick who should be paired with Sasuke. Or if he should even have a pairing at all?

Anyways, I own nothing of course. Not Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back in Konohagakure)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE IS GONE?!" Naruto shouted, his bright blue eyes seemingly widened in disbelief. After Kakashi had found his unconscious blond student at the Valley of the End, he had Pakkun search the entire area for his other student. But unfortunately, Pakkun couldn't find the scent of the missing Uchiha, he believed it was due to the rain messing with his senses. Once Kakashi had gotten back to Konohagakure, he immediately got medical attention for Naruto. The blond had been in bad condition and any other Shinobi would have perished. But not Naruto, Kakashi had an idea that it was the work of the mighty Nine Tails that kept the blond alive and for the first time in his life, he was thankful that the Bijuu had been sealed in his student's naval.

Senju Tsunade, the granddaughter of the legendary Senju Hashirama and Godaime Hokage of Konoha had been a worried mess. Tsunade had spent most of her time at the hospital, doing her best to help Naruto survive as well. She really considered the young Genin like a grandson to her, it was strange but he had grown on her so fast, holding a special place in her heart like no other. Thankfully due to her medical Ninjutsu and probably the healing from the Kyuubi, Naruto had survived. Naruto had only been awake for a few minutes and immediately began to ask questions. Needless to say, once they told Naruto that Sasuke had not be taken back with them, the blond reacted as such.

"Just as I said brat" Tsunade said while rubbing her temples, she loved the blond but damn he could be loud. "We didn't find Sasuke when we retrieved you. We can only suspect that Sasuke has made it to Orochimaru by now"

"But I don't understand" Naruto muttered, ignoring the small surge of pain that rushed through his body. His bandaged face scrunched up as he remembered the final moments of their battle. "When me and Sasuke clashed with Rasengan and Chidori, I remember seeing how instead of piercing my chest, he punched me. I had thought of scratching his hitai but instead I decked him in the face. I could have sworn we both got knocked out" Small images flashed through his eyes, he remembered seeing Sasuke land next to him, unmoving before he too blacked out into unconsciousness. Naruto glanced down at the object in his hand, the Hitai that Sasuke had left behind.

"If that's the case, then we can also assume that maybe Orochimaru or even Kabuto arrived and taken Sasuke" Tsunade said.

"But if either one of them did that, they why leave Naruto alive? They could have easily have dispatched of him there, eliminate any future threat to their plans. I think we all know that both Orochimaru and Kabuto are still probably sore about how Naruto here interfered in your's, Orochimaru's and lord Jiraiya's fight back in Tanzaku" Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded at the Jounins words, it was indeed true. Tsunade knew that the Hebi-Sannin could hold a grudge especially towards the ones that tried to ruin his plans. And Tsunade had no doubt that Naruto was probably becoming a thorn in Orochimaru's plans.

"You're right about that Kakashi" Tsunade mumbled slightly. The legendary Medic Kunoichi began to go over what could have happened to Sasuke. Maybe Orochimaru just decided against eliminating Naruto at the time, maybe he wanted to see how strong the blond could become. Another possibility is that Sasuke's unconscious form was washed away in the river. So many what if's but not enough answers. Tsunade glanced at Naruto and could see the boy had slight bags under his eyes, even though he had been resting and recovering, Naruto still look exhausted. "We will discuss this more tomorrow, now you brat better get some sleep!"

"But Granny Tsunade!" Naruto tried to protest, only to stop when he seen Tsunade raise her fist in a threatening manner. Now while Naruto could be dense at times, he knew it was not a good idea to go against the Godaime and her freakish super strength. "Alright, you win" Naruto grumbled, not happy. But as soon as the blond rested his head against the pillow, he was out like a light.

Tsunade and Kakashi took that as their cue to leave the blond and let him get his rest. The two left the hospital and it only took Kakashi and Tsunade minutes before they arrived back at the Hokage tower and there waiting for them was none other than everyone's favorite and perverted Toad Sannin, Jiraiya.

"How is he doing?" Jiraiya asked, his face completely calm. Though on the inside, the Sannin was worried about the Gaki.

"He's resting for now, he had been awake when we visited him but he still needs a little bit of recovering" Tsunade said.

"I'm guessing he didn't take the news of Sasuke's departure well did he?" Jiraiya could understand what his student was going through. Jiraiya himself had gone through the same thing when Orochimaru had decided to go rogue. The Toad Sage had done everything within his power to try and convince him to come back but the Snake Sannin refused to listen. He hated to see that history was repeating itself and not in a good way.

"No" Kakashi shook his head, though he had been amused by the blond's outburst, he had expected him to react in such a way. "Naruto did what you would expect, shouting his disbelief for all of the Elemental Nations to hear. Though he swears he knocked out Sasuke too when they fought."

"I don't know what happened to Sasuke and honestly right now, I could care less" Tsunade said with a small sigh, she was ready to go and drink some good Sake. Put all this off until tomorrow or some other time when she felt like dealing with it. But then again, Tsunade knew she wouldn't be a good Hokage if she did that. "So Jiraiya, have you decided on what we were discussing earlier?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Even if you hadn't asked me to do such a thing, I would have done it anyway!"

"Do what Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked, confused as the two legendary Sannin exchanged grins.

"I'm taking Naruto on a training trip!" Jiraiya declared. With the Akatsuki plotting in the shadows, Orochimaru out there and now Sasuke going rogue. It was time to step up the blonde's training, the young Uzumaki would need it for future challenges.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the Olympian Dimension)

Sasuke was beginning to regain consciousness yet he was unaware of his surroundings. Had the dobe beaten him? The Uchiha inwardly scoffed at the preposterous thought but Sasuke would honestly admit that Naruto could definitely be considered his rival now. He had no idea the blonde had gotten that strong or whatever that strange crimson Chakra was.

So where was he then? Just as Sasuke was about to open his eyes, his senses went on alert as he felt someone reaching for him. Instinctively, Sasuke's hand shot out and gripped the wrist of the person reaching for him. Opening his eyes, he noticed with was a rather beautiful blond girl with stormy grey eyes. The last Uchiha's eyes stared into her's for a moment before they settled into a small glare.

"Don't touch me again" Sasuke said while letting go of the girl's wrist. Annabeth rubbed her wrist slightly, damn this guy had a strong grip!

"That's our thanks for healing your sorry ass" Annabeth muttered slightly, a bit miffed that he wasn't a bit thankful for helping with his wounds. The unconscious teen looked like he had been in a serious battle or something, his clothes had been torn in so many places but thankfully they could be repaired. Some of the camp's doctors had to stitch up his wounds to prevent him from bleeding out. "So what's your name?"

While the blonde girl had seemingly been distracted by her own thoughts, Sasuke had been taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a medical facility of some sorts but it definitely wasn't Konoha's hospital, he would have recognized it due to his past visits. So had he been abducted by enemy Shinobi? It could explain the strange clothing the girl wore as they didn't seem native to the Land of Fire. So where was he then? Sasuke seemingly broke out of his own thoughts when the girl had asked him a question regarding his name.

Sasuke stared at her for a second, he didn't really see the harm in giving this girl his name. He was beginning to doubt she was an enemy as she would have subdued him the moment he had awakened. "Sasuke Uchiha. And what about you? It would be rude for me to give my name and not receive yours in return"

Annabeth smirked slightly. "Nice to meet you Sasuke, my name is Annabeth Chase"

'_Annabeth Chase, what a strange name'_ Sasuke thought, he stood up from the bed he had been laying in and winced as he could feel the wounds from his battle with Naruto sting fiercely.

"I would advise against moving too much young man" A male voice caught Sasuke's attention. Sasuke looked up and was shocked at what he was viewing. He had seen many things in his life, a bloodthirsty swordsman, a Hyoton(Ice Release) user that had trapped him and his former teammate in a dome of ice mirrors and a psychopathic redhead that changed into some sort of sand monster. But never would he have believed he would see a being that was half human and half horse.

"My name is Chiron, its nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha" Chiron greeted. "So what brings you to Camp Half-Blood?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, was his captors playing games with him. They didn't seem hostile but then again looks could be deceiving and he wasn't just about to drop his guard. "What do you mean? I have no idea what Camp Half-Blood is or where I'm even at. Why have you brought me here?!"

Chiron was intrigued by Sasuke's questions, it seems it wasn't his choice to come through the rift that brought him here. And it seemed that maybe Sasuke was too unaware of his Godly heritage. Instead of answering Sasuke's question, Chiron asked one of his own. "Where are you from Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Chiron, wondering what game he was trying to play. The Uchiha decided he would play along for now and maybe get some answers out of these people. "I'm from Konohagakure"

"Where?" Annabeth asked, never having heard of such a place. Chiron remained silent though, that name sounded familiar yet he couldn't remember where he heard of it before.

"Konohagakure" Sasuke repeated. "Village Hidden in the Leaves, located in the Land of Fire"

Chiron's eyes widened slightly in surprise, the Land of Fire! Could this young man really be from that world?

"Umm Sasuke, I've never heard of such a place before" Annabeth said and as a daughter of Athena, she would know if there was such a place. Having studied the map of the world and wanting to learn as much as she could, Annabeth had never once seen or heard of a place called Konohagakure.

"Sasuke" Chiron caught the Uchiha's attention. He had to know for sure if Sasuke was really from the other world. "Would you please follow me, I have a map back at the Big House, maybe you could show me where Konoha is located"

"Hn...alright" Sasuke said, the sooner he found out where he was. The sooner he could leave this place.

"Annabeth would you please continue watching over Percy here while I show Sasuke to the Big House?" After getting affirmative nod from the daughter of Athena, Chiron lead Sasuke out of the hospital wing of Camp Half-Blood and towards the Big House. While Sasuke followed behind the strange horse-man, he took in more of his surroundings. It seemed like he wasn't in a village of any kind but more of a camp. The camp contained rather impressive architecture. There was a circular arena and from what Sasuke could see, there were a few training dummies inside that were being hacked away by a few kids with swords. There was also a massive lake and teens glided across its shining watery surface with well constructed canoes. But above everything else, Sasuke noticed one thing in particular.

Every kid or teenager that he seen was wearing a bright orange t-shirt. Sasuke smirked slightly, he knew of one knuckleheaded Genin that would love to have a shirt like they had. They finally reached the largest building in camp. Sasuke noticed there was a bit of a pudgy individual sitting at the lone table on the porch. Chiron stopped next to the man and turned to face him.

"Sasuke, please wait here while I go and get the map, meanwhile let me introduce you to our camp director, Mr. D" Chiron introduced the pudgy man before leaving into the building. Mr. D looked at Sasuke with what he could guess was a look of boredom.

"Right right, well welcome to Camp Half-Blood" Mr. D said with little to no care in his tone. Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling but something seemed off about the now known Mr. D. Something not human maybe. "Well you might as well take a seat kid and wait for the old horse to get back"

Sasuke noded and took a seat across from Mr. D, watching as he lifted up some playing cards.

"You ever play pinnacle before?" Mr. D asked which got a negative notion from the Uchiha. "Fine then we will play Go Fish" Sasuke noded, that was a game he was familiar with having played it with his brother long ago.

Sasuke and Mr. D were able to get through two games of Go Fish before Chiron finally returned with a map. Chiron spread it across the table and looked towards Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, show me just where Konoha is on the map" Sasuke scanned the map and was instantly confused. America, Asia, Japan and so many other countries he didn't recognize. Where was the Elemental Nations?! Sasuke's frustration grew as he couldn't find the Elemental Nations anywhere on the map. In his rage, he threw the map off the table and onto the ground, getting a raised eyebrow from Mr. D.

"Where the hell am I?! Why isn't the Elemental Nations on the map?" This question got a look of shock from Mr. D and a bit of a grim look from Chiron.

"Sasuke, the Elemental Nations don't exist at least not in this plane of existence" Chiron said. It felt like a cold bucket of water was dumped on Sasuke as he actually froze in place.

"What do you mean by that?"

" What he means is your far away from home kid" Mr. D's eyes were now narrowed in suspicion. He knew about the Elemental Nations and how the Shinobi now ruled it. That race of warriors were more brutal and deadly than the Spartans. Dionysus also knew they could produce Shinobi that were as powerful as the Gods themselves, due to their incredible use of Chakra.

"And" Chiron started out." I believe you might be a Demigod as well young Sasuke"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's where I'm going to stop this chapter here. Nothing too crazy, its more of a starting point. Building the story and the plot more and more as it goes along. Well anyways let me know if Sasuke should get that pairing or not.

And like I said if you want him to be paired, it will either be Thaila or Annabeth. Or if I'm feeling generous I might pick someone else but I'm really liking the choice for Annabeth since it hasn't ever been done before.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	3. Messing with the Wine God and Camp tour

Welcome to the third installment of Uchiha's Redemption. It seems everyone is enjoying the story so far which is good. Honestly I probably will make the pairing Sasuke/Annabeth but it will not be right away, it will probably not even be in this story.

I also want to get a few things straight when it comes to this story. Sasuke's parents weren't god's in disguise but he is the grandson to one of the Olympian Gods or Goddesses, you all have to guess who it is. I will narrow down the choices for you all though it is Not Artemis, Athena, Apollo or Dionysus. So the available choices for his Godly Grandparent are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Hephaestus and or Hermes. Guess carefully ;)

Now this is regarding Sasuke's current power. Sasuke is a as strong as when he left Konoha so he is still a Genin and only has a fully matured Sharingan and the Curse Mark. He doesn't have the Mangekyou or any of his powers granted to him by the Sage. In this story I want to keep it as legitimate as possible and not give him power up after power up. Sasuke will learn and invent his Jutsu along the way but he probably won't gain the Mangekyou until at least Titans Curse. And it might be during Titan's Curse when he has his fight with Itachi.

Anyway I own nothing, not Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" A Demi-God" Sasuke muttered, trying out the word as it was foreign to him. "What are you speaking of horse man?"

"Exactly as my words say Sasuke. I believe you contain the blood of a God flowing through your veins" Chiron spoke, his expression completely serious which showed Sasuke he wasn't joking around. "Tell me Sasuke, have you ever heard of the Greek Gods before?"

"I can't say I have" Sasuke said, while his eyes were trained on Chiron, he could have sworn that he seen Mr. D roll his eyes in possible annoyance.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised considering your from the Elemental Nations, your people have probably never heard of the Olympians before so I will give you the short version" Chiron said, making a mental note to have Annabeth give Sasuke a few lessons in Greek Mythology. " In this world, there are twelve immortal and powerful beings known as the Olympians, the strongest being the three brothers, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Zeus is the God of the Sky and ruler of the Olympians, Poseidon is the God of the Sea and Storms and finally Hades, the God of the Dead and the Underworld"

Sasuke whistled slightly, it seemed wherever he was contained some powerful individuals but the young Uchiha wondered if they were actually Gods or just some strong bastards with inflated ego's. Sasuke knew he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore, the map Chiron showed him held no trace that the Elemental Nations even exists. So two theories popped up inside his mind but he dismissed them as they were irrational.

"Mr. Brunner?" A male voice asked, stopping the horse-man from continuing his tale. Sasuke glanced over to see a teen with black hair and sea green eyes, he looked pretty average all around. Next to Percy was that girl from earlier, Annabeth Chase if Sasuke remembered correctly. And next to her was some goat legged teen with small horns protruding from his skull. This place definitely seemed to get weirder and weirder by the second.

"Ahh Percy" Chiron's tone took on a bit of a warmer quality. Sasuke guessed he was familiar with the teen somehow. "Its good to see you up and about. And Grover, its good to see your unharmed as well"

"Thanks Chiron!" Grover said with a smile. Camp Half-Blood was going to be interesting from now on that Percy was here. He enjoyed Percy's company and the guy is his best friend. The Satyr could only guess what the future held for them now.

"Mr. Brunner, what are you? I mean you're half horse!"

"Percy" Chiron laughed slightly. "Do you not remember anything from my class? I am a Centaur and here I go by the name of Chiron"

"Wait does that mean you're..?" Percy's question trailed off as he remembered bits and pieces from his Greek Mythology lessons. Chiron was the name of the legendary Centaur that would train hero's. Chiron had trained some of the more famous heroes from Greek Mythology as well.

"The Chiron from the stories. Yes the very same"

Before Percy could ask another question, our favorite Uchiha decided to step in. "Chiron, what is this place? Camp Half-Blood, why am I here?" Everyone was now focused on Sasuke and it was silent for a moment.

"I have no idea why you're here Sasuke, but knowing the Gods you've been sent here for some purpose" Chiron spoke finally. The old Centaur truly didn't know what the Gods had planned. Why after so long would they travel to the realm of Shinobi and sire a Demi-God? A Shinobi Demi-God was even more dangerous than a child of the Big Three. What Chiron didn't know though was that the Gods didn't take any part in Sasuke's arrival in their world. "But I can answer your other question, Camp Half-Blood is a place where Demigods meet and can train together in peace. They learn to defend themselves from monsters and make real bonds with others. From time to time, a quest is given out which a group of Demigods can take, though it has been awhile since a quest has been given"

"Woah woah!" Percy shouted, his sea green eyes slightly widened. "Monsters, Demi-Gods, what in the hell are you talking about?!"

Chiron sighed, looks like he was about to repeat the same speech twice in once day. He looked towards Annabeth who has been quiet for the most part. "Annabeth, since I've already explained most of this to Sasuke here, can you show him around camp while I explain this to Percy"

"Sure thing Chiron" Annabeth smiled slightly.

"Who says I even want to stay here at this Camp? I could just waltz right over the hill and leave if I so chose" Sasuke said. The air tensed up at his question, Mr D. narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Young man you can't leave here. I can't just have a Shinobi run around doing whatever he pleases in our dimension" Mr. D said and the tension grew ever thicker by the passing second.

"Oh really and who's going to stop me?" Sasuke felt something wash over him that made his freeze slightly, not out of fear but out of familiarity . He recognized it easy as Killing intent, the same thing Shinobi used to install fear in their opponents. Sasuke gazed at Mr. D and noticed a purplish fire burning within his eyes. Sasuke saw visions of people being choked to death with grape vines, drunken warriors with an insane lust for battle and sailors being turned into some sort of animal.

"_Genjutsu"_ Sasuke recognized, he smirked slightly. He was going to make this fool regret trying to intimidate him.

"Would you like to test me child?" Mr. D asked quietly. He didn't care that this child was a Shinobi and a Demi-God, he would end him in an instant he was deemed a threat. Grover and Chiron were about to protest Mr. D's actions before they heard chuckle coming from Sasuke.

"I must admit that your little Genjutsu was impressive. But such illusionary tactics won't work on me fool. Before my eyes, all of your tricks will become useless" Sasuke closed his eyes, more for dramatic effect than anything. Channeling Chakra into his eyes, he opened them and his smirk increased when he seen everyone stiffen. The once onyx color of Sasuke's eyes had morphed into a vivid crimson color with three strange markings surrounding the pupil. "Now try a taste of your own medicine" With that, Sasuke activated his own Genjutsu on Mr. D.

Mr. D's eyes widened when he found himself under some kind of illusion. He saw a man with bandages around his face, wielding a massive sword laughing cruelly while his blood lust almost saturated the air. Next came a pale man with slitted golden eyes, giving him the appearance of a snake. The grin that he was giving off towards Mr. D actually made his spine shiver. Another image of a red haired teen with a gourd on his back passed before Dionysus's eyes but the teen wasn't normal, his face was cracked and half transformed into some demonic looking Sand creature. And the final image almost had the God of Wine scared. It was of a blond young man bathed in crimson Chakra, standing tall above him was a massive silhouette of a Nine Tailed Fox. Mr. D knew he was in an illusion but he could almost feel the pure unfiltered evil from that creature.

Sasuke ended the Genjutsu and Dionysus inhaled sharply, unaware that he had been holding his breath. Chiron noticed that Mr. D was sweating slightly.

"Are you alright Mr. D?"

"This child" Dionysus muttered, staring at Sasuke's Sharingan with apprehensiveness. Those eyes were not normal obviously, he also remembered another set of eyes. But he had seen those in a battle lost in the sands of time, when he and the other Gods tried to invade and conquer the Shinobi world. When they had been humiliated, defeated and sent back to their original dimension. Dionysus coughed slightly, regaining his composure. "I'm going to be leaving for awhile Chiron, you deal with the child" With that, Mr D. vanished.

Chiron watched as the vivid crimson of Sasuke's eyes slowly morphed back into the familiar onyx color. Chiron couldn't explain what Sasuke did to his eyes just there. He had heard that people from the Shinobi world had many strange abilities but to actually witness it in person, it slightly unnerved the immortal teacher. Chiron decided he would ask Sasuke about it later right now he had to help Percy get used to the idea of Greek Gods and Goddesses.

"I have no idea what you did to scare Mr. D off like that Sasuke, but I'm impressed none the less. But anyway just let Annabeth here show you around the Camp, maybe you'll like the place. If you don't, then you'll be free to leave" Chiron said. "Sound like a deal?"

Sasuke thought it over, there wasn't really no harm in checking out the rest of the camp. With a small sigh, Sasuke gave his trademark "Hn." Chiron took this rather strange response that he agreed.

No other words needed to be exchanged, Annabeth took our favorite Uchiha on his first tour around Camp Half-Blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(An Hour Later)

To say Sasuke was bored could be a slight exaggeration to how he was really feeling. Don't get him wrong, the camp itself was interesting especially with the multiple training utilities it had at its disposals. The climbing wall with lava flowing down from it, the sword fighting arena and so much more. Sasuke thought that maybe he could also enjoy the amphitheater, more for his own personal amusement as he could watch the campers make fools of themselves doing sing alongs. That was if he decided to stay in the camp. Annabeth had been very useful in explaining everything to him as they walked along side each other. The Uchiha had no doubt she had the possibility of matching a Nara in the intelligence department.

"And finally we have the cabins. Each cabin represents one of the Olympians and if or when you get claimed by your's, then you'll stay in that cabin" Annabeth said.

"I already told you my parents were human" Grumbled Sasuke, he was annoyed that everyone thought he didn't know his own parents. "I never knew my grandparents though" His entire life growing up, Sasuke knew his uncles, aunts and cousins. But never once did he ever see a grandparent, he had just assumed at the time that they were dead.

"Hmm" Annabeth's mind began to race at impressive speeds. Sasuke could see some gears turning within her mind and he had no doubt at the speeds they were going, a certain Dobe would fall to the ground with a massive headache if he tried to keep up. "If you're so sure that your parents are human then it could be true. As no Olympian is allowed to raise their child, so maybe one of them could be your grand mother or father. Its rare but not impossible" Annabeth said.

Sasuke stared out into the center of the cabins where a single fire pit was lined with stone. Inside the firepit, a small fire was roaring and it gently danced as a breeze lashed against the flames. Sasuke took notice of a young girl with brown hair standing next to the flames. The young girl looked back at him with chocolate brown eyes and the two stared at one another. After a small stare down between the two, the young girl eventually smiled and before the Uchiha's eyes, she vanished along with the flames in the pit.

"_Was that some sort of Shunshin jutsu? Very odd"_ Sasuke thought before returning his attention back to Annabeth. She thankfully hadn't noticed he wasn't paying attention. Sasuke began to listen as she explained more about Greek Mythology, everything she was saying, Sasuke was storing into his memory. After all, he never would know when he would actually need the information.

"Well well, what do we have here? Anny trying to show the newbie around?" Both heard a rather arrogant female ask. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and seen the smirking face of a rather large blond girl.

"Back off Clarisse" Annabeth growled slightly. "I'm just showing him around, no need for you to get involved"

"Oh really" Clarisse scoffed."You know I always have a special initiation for when it comes to the new arrivals at camp" Another arrogant smirk seemingly crawled its way onto her face. Sasuke knew that smirk had bad intentions behind it.

Before Annabeth could retort her statement, Sasuke decided to step in. "Don't worry Annabeth, I can handle anything this girl can dish out"

"Oh a brave one I see" Clarisse sneered."Would you like to test that out!" She shouted. Her shout got the attention of some of the other campers who looked at Sasuke with some pity. The Uchiha guessed they had all been through her initiation. Some of the more larger and muscular campers cheered at hearing that Sasuke was going to go through the initiation. By this time, Chiron and Percy also showed up to see what all the commotion was.

"Clarisse, what's going on here?"

"Nothing too serious Chiron, just trying to get this newbie better acquainted around here" She said and Chiron sighed. He knew all about the way she got acquainted with any new camper. But then again, Chiron knew Sasuke was different than any other Demi-God that had stepped into camp before.

"Very well" Chiron said, a slight smile of his own coming to his face."You may proceed" He hoped that maybe this experience would humble the daughter of Ares.

"Glad your seeing things my way Chiron" With that, she began to make her way towards Sasuke.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Percy asked Chiron.

"Don't worry my boy, just watch and enjoy the show" Percy was confused at the Centaurs statement but didn't argue.

Annabeth wanted to argue with Sasuke and say this was a foolish thing for him to do but he seemed confident enough.

"Are you ready?" Clarisse asked, standing just a few inches from Sasuke.

"Hn" His onyx eyes stared at the daughter of Ares, not flinching and uncaring at the same time mixed with a hint of boredom. Clarisse lashed out quickly, intending to grab Sasuke and begin the fun part of the initiation. Imagine her surprise when Sasuke not only countered her grab but shot his fist forward faster than she could track and planted it firmly on her stomach. Clarisse gasped while stumbling back, resisting the urge to fall to a knee, the newbie hit hard! Harder than she expected. Her smirk morphed into a frown and eyes set into a glare. Then he said something that really had her blood boiling.

"Give up now, you shouldn't humiliate yourself more than you already have" Sasuke declared.

And all the campers that had been cheering for the initiation grew silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Olympus

The twelve Olympians were gathered in their rather massive throne room. Well massive could be an understatement to its true size. Each God and Goddess were present in the throne room. Even Hades, who usually wasn't welcomed on Olympus, was present. Dionysus had informed his father that an urgent meeting needed to be held. And here they all were, waiting for the God of Wine to speak.

"Well son" Zeus began. "Why have you called all of us to gather here?" The King of Olympus was truly curious as to the importance of this meeting. Zeus would have rathered it be held at the upcoming Summer Solstice but Dionysus had insisted that it be discussed now.

Dionysus broke out of his thoughts as his father addressed him. He had a bit of a flashback from the illusions that Sasuke had shown him.

"My fellow Olympians" He started out. "Today at Camp Half-Blood, a new Demi-God has arrived"

Ares snorted. "I hardly see why the arrival of some new brat requires the attention of the Gods"

"Yes Dionysus, this better not be a waste of our time" Athena stated, grey eyes narrowed at the Wine God.

"Trust me Athena, Ares, this Demi-God isn't just your normal half blood. He's a rather special case"

"Oh really and why is that?" Apollo asked, the usually laid back and relaxed God of the Sun was watching Dionysus intently, showing a bit of seriousness.

"This Demi-God is from the Elemental Nations and he is a Shinobi" Dionysus watched as every Olympian's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Was the only word that echoed through the throne room on Olympus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think thats where I will end this chapter. I'm unsure how frequent updates will be on this story so please just be patient with it. I hope you all will enjoy this story. Also in my next chapter, I'm going to offer a challenge to any author/reader who is in need of inspiration to make their own Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
